Eternal
by Quin Rose
Summary: Historia narrada por Arthur desde su encuentro con Alfred, su despedida y reencuentro.  "Les diré la razón de mis desgracias y como fue. Si Alfred F. Jones, contare nuestra historia…"
1. Eternal

Antes que nada, esta historia no sigue los pasos históricos exactamente, manipule la apariencia de edad en ciertas ocasiones pero hare lo posible para que sea totalmente apegado a la historia. También habrá varios sucesos históricos de la nación norteamericana.

Nombro algunos lugares ingleses y americanos, si no saben donde se localizan algunos podrían buscar en un mapa en internet, solo si quieren visualizar mejor el escrito.

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, el resto es mío y de la historia.

* * *

**Eternal**

Así era, así es y así será...Lo sabía perfectamente, yo no era como ellos y ellos no eran como yo. Solo unos pocos a comparación del resto lo eran. Yo no aparentaba más de veinticinco años, incluso podría verme de diecinueve, pero eso es lo que a mí me importa menos, luzca como luzca no cambiaría el hecho que no era normal, ellos morían pero yo no. Sé que en mi estaban historias de la inmortalidad, ¡Oh gente! No sabían lo que realmente era eso, milagros ¡no hay en este mundo y menos en mi tierra!

La soledad siempre estaba en mi, no me llevaba bien con mis iguales…ser alguien, no, algo como yo no es sencillo, siempre hay peleas, tratados, traiciones y cosas sucias, por mas inmortales que pudiésemos ser no significa que algo nos fuera eterno. Veía y vivía las relaciones de otros hacerse y romperse, según como nos convenía. Es una vida exhaustiva ¿cierto? Una larga, larga exhaustiva vida.

Pasaba algunos días encerrado en mi cuarto con ese pensamiento: "Siempre estaré solo, más no puedo morir" de mi vida dependían muchas otras, millones, era algo ermitaño mas no egoísta a tal extremo.

Admitiré que mi carácter es duro, pero ¿cómo no serlo? Desde que nací no tuve madre alguna ni un ejemplo paternal, conocí a lo que llamaban fami…fam…fa…fa ¿qué? No, no era cierto, nunca tuve una, tuve "hermanos" pero me dañaban más que cualquier otro y para rematar, también tenían una larga vida como yo.

Tengo excusas para pensar lo que en ese entonces formulé en mi mente, no encontraría a alguien con quien estar y menos, ¡mucho menos! Alguien como yo…pero ah, vida, así eres, después de haber estado tanto tiempo atado a ti debí haberlo previsto. Tiempo después encontré a alguien, ese alguien que para mi fueron "varios", yo de tonto que no note algunos hechos obvios, se que suena confuso, pero conforme relate mi historia me entenderán o al menos eso espero, les diré la razón de mis desgracias y como fue. Si Alfred F. Jones, contare nuestra historia…

* * *

Esta es una pequeña introducción~ Me gustaría que dejasen reviews para saber que tal va, hasta el momento solo tengo otros 2 capitulos, les puedo decir que quedara algo larga.


	2. Zafiros

Gracias por los reviwes del prologo,aqui esta el segundo capitulo~ Espero les guste,por lo general trato de hacer cada uno de 5 hojas en word,no me gusta presentar capitulos tan cortos asi que es propable que tarde con algunos.

Por ahora solo llevo 3 capitulos listos para subir~ Hasta el momento no hay ningun dato que aclarar ni nada que advertir.

* * *

Zafiros

Pasé por muchas cosas antes de ese día, torture gente, la religión predominaba, tuve invasiones, gente a la cabeza se engañaba y traicionaba mutuamente, cualquiera ajeno a mis ojos le parecería una vida digna de película. Pero bien, les diré que yo paseaba esa fría y húmeda mañana, pero no por eso fea, la gente desembarcaba por lo ancho de la costa. Saboreaban esta hermosa era pirata y yo también, en esa caminata matutina llevaba a mi fiel compañero: el ron.

No había bebido mucho, pero solo lo suficiente para tambalearme un poco al andar. Me encontraba por Liverpool, en el puerto de Toxteth. Fije mi vista en un pequeño puesto de fruta cuando algo, por azares del destino, me hizo voltear para encontrar lo que cambiaria mi vida; visualice lo que parecían mercaderes, ya que traían un buque de contenedores pequeños. Ver eso en un puerto es sumamente normal, pero no lo era ver a un grupo de hombres cargando con un pequeño niño en brazos y gracias a mi gran amigo el ron y mi curiosidad, me acerque a ellos.

-¿Qué hace un grupo de hombres recién llegados del mar con un niño en brazos? –pregunte directamente sin mostrar ningún gesto en mi cara, esperaba una respuesta coherente, tal vez eran mercaderes con un buque para traficar niños. Esto último me hizo dudar un poco sobre mi gente.

-Verá usted, ¡hemos estado perdidos por meses! Pero gracias a ello encontramos una isla, de la cual tomamos mucha mercancía natural para poder vender…pero algo extraño había ahí, encontramos este niño –me lo mostró cargándolo, jamás olvidaré esa escena, el pequeño dormía con una respiración controlada, hacia leves movimientos con su boca, es probable que soñara con comida; no pude evitar sonreír levemente al verle- Estaba solo, así que le hemos traído, pero señor, ninguno de nosotros tiene el dinero suficiente para mantenerle, buscamos una nodriza o joven que pueda mantenerle

Escuché bien las palabras del hombre, sonaban sinceras, levante mi brazo al aire y lo moví fuertemente para así lanzar la botella que llevaba conmigo, algo en mi me hizo querer a ese niño pero nadie le daría un niño de no mayor de tres años de edad a alguien desconocido y con botella en mano. Hice un ruido ronco con mi garganta aclarando mi voz, mejore mi postura y pase una mano por mis cabellos, mi sonrisa ahora era un semblante serio.

-Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, trabajo con la realeza, yo me haré cargo de este niño si es que usted desea entregármelo, si no me temo que tendré que reportarlo para enviarlo a un orfanato

Y no mentía, si lo enviasen a un orfanato podría adoptarlo y también era cierto lo de mi nombre y trabajo, en mi voz no se detectaba mentira alguna. El grupo de hombres se miro entre sí buscando que responder, como si hablaran con la mirada, todos asintieron con la cabeza en afirmativo y el grande hombre que cargaba al pequeño me lo entrego.

Cuando por fin reaccione ya me encontraba con el pequeño en brazos, teniéndolo más cerca pude ver sus cabellos rubios como el germen y tenía un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas. Era un deleite verle, sentía que todo era tranquilo y mi vida no era pesada. Junte mas mis brazos para cargarlo cómodamente y lo coloque como mi prioridad, así que esa mañana regrese temprano y sobrio a casa.

Me quité las botas negras que llevaba con dificultad al tener mis brazos ocupados, caminé un poco y entre a mi pequeño, pero cómodo, cuarto. Jale una esquina de las sabanas y acomode al pequeño, al parecer dormía profundamente, mas cuando lo arrope noté algo, su expresión era la de alguien mortificado ahora, como si le hiciesen presión en su estomago y le doliera. Se me ocurrió una idea y baje a la cocina por un vaso de leche y un pan dulce que sería mi remedio para que no me subiese el alcohol que bebía en la mañana. Acomode la comida en el mueble de un lado y moví con cuidado el hombro del menor, en un intento de despertarle.

Soltó un leve quejido y ahí…quede maravillado, noté por primera vez sus ojos y se quedaron grabados para siempre en mi mente, era ver dos zafiros relucientes y puros, cielo y océano en esa pequeña mirada entrecerrada. Me miró confuso un par de veces por el sueño que tenia al despertar y se llevo a su cara una de sus pequeñas manos frotando su ojo derecho, bostezo dos veces y abrió la boca.

-Ah! Ah! –soltaba señalándose la boca, suspiré y sonreí casi invisiblemente pasándole el vaso que había servido y el pan. Mordió ¡y que mordida! Había sido esa, devoro mas de la mitad del pan de un solo mordisco; mastico y trago, cuando quiso tomar algo de leche, el vaso al ser grande para él y sin tener buena coordinación motriz, lo derramó, entonces vino lo que evitaba…comenzó a llorar.

-W-wait! –le di una orden que no pareció acatar, me desesperaba, atendía primero al niño o mis sabanas mojadas. Cargue al menor con un brazo dándole leves golpecitos con el otro tarareando una canción antigua en mi lengua original, para mi fortuna el pequeño dejo de llorar y una vez calmada la situación cambie las sabanas.

Coloque al pequeño en la cama mientras limpiaba mis sabanas, creo que fue una acción descuidada el dejarlo ahí, mas tarde volvió a llorar; corrí hacia él y lo encontré en el suelo. Preocupado lo levante inmediatamente y revisé que había ocurrido, al parecer quiso levantarse y al no poder caminar completamente bien había caído, su pequeño, rojizo y delicado labio se había abierto levemente. De mi pantalón saque un pañuelo y le limpie con cuidado la sangre que tenía…ahí note algo, ahora ya no lloraba como antes, se había callado y comenzó a sonreírme.

Golpe, eso fue lo que sentí en mi corazón, ¡que alma tan pura me había encontrado!, inevitablemente le respondí la sonrisa con una mía, dolía sonreír tan anchamente como lo hice, porque no estaba acostumbrado a ello; pero ahora fui yo el que rompió en llanto, era silencioso y solo me abrace mas al pequeño, que como entendiendo como me sentía y como lo había calmado yo momentos antes, aferró una de sus manitas a mi camisa por la espalda, abrazándome y dándome una especie de palmaditas. ¡Qué rápido aprendía! En ese momento pensé que era un niño especial, pero que tonto había sido, si mis pensamientos hubiesen tomado otro rumbo tal vez me hubiera evitado mis futuras desgracias.

Separé un poco ese abrazo para secarme los ojos y en un rápido movimiento el otro tomó mis mejillas y las estiró en una sonrisa.

-Bab…bababu! –exclamó sonriente, ¿acaso trataba de hablar?, me acerque un poco a él y le bese la mejilla, cargándole para caminar hasta la mesa y sentarlo con cuidado sobre unos cojines.

-My name is Arthur Kirkland –le repetí pausadamente y claro, le enseñaría mi idioma.

-My ne Adu Kila! –dijo emocionado alzando un poco sus manitas, le sonreí como si le dijera que había hecho un buen trabajo, pero aun así se lo repetí, esta vez con su nombre…y ahí caí en cuenta, el pequeño no tendría nombre. Me di una leve palmada en la frente y comencé a pensar en uno para él.

Debía ser un nombre bonito, pero también que sonara fuerte e impartiera respeto. Por un momento pensé en llamarle como yo, pero descarté la idea, al menos tenía que iniciar con mi letra…hmm...

-¿Alphonse? –le pregunte ladeando la cabeza, el pequeño no se movió y me miró con duda- Al...Alfred, si, ¡Alfred! –me hablaba y felicitaba a mi mismo, sonriente le volví a tratar de enseñar apuntándole felizmente con el dedo- My name is Alfred

El pequeño había estado riendo mientras yo pensaba, creo que le parecía divertido verme en un dilema, trato de imitarme, se dio una palmada en la frente también y dijo casi en un grito:

-My nem Alef! –me señalo con el dedo y repitió constantemente- My nem is Alef! My name is Alef! My name is Aldef! My…my…my name is Alfed!

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido y mi sonrisa se desvaneció, quede estático aún apuntándole. ¿Cómo aprendía tan rápido? Sin duda era un chico realmente hábil.

Estuve con él todo el día hasta el anochecer, le enseñaba algunas palabras que rápidamente aprendía, con un singular acento, que si fuese un juez cruel, diría que ha destrozado mi hermoso acento británico.

La noche llegó y comencé a darme cuenta que tenía muchas cosas por hacer ahora que tengo al pequeño; entre las prioridades estaba avisarle a mi realeza, seguido de las compras, un cuarto, sus juguetes, que cosas le enseñaría y que le prohibiría, necesitaba una ropa de dormir por esta noche, al día siguiente iría al bazar. Tomé una de mis ropas y le coloque solo la camisa, así me deshice de su larga túnica blanca con un listón rojo al cuello y la guardé, tal vez mañana la lavaría.

Su cena Hm…recuerdo perfectamente cuál fue su primera cena conmigo; esa tarde me había colocado mi mandil y comencé a hornear mis scones, y él me ayudo, si es que así se le puede llamar al que solo metiera las manos en la masa y salpicara la cocina. El pequeño tomo una siesta después de jugar con lo que sería su comida esa noche y yo me recosté en mi sillón, observándole dormir en el otro, hice mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos, ambos esperábamos a que los bocadillos salieran del horno. Mi nariz se movió instintivamente y percibí un olor a quemado, ¡demonios! Me había quedado dormido.

De un salto me incorpore y corrí hacía el horno, al abrirlo salió un poco de humo y vi mi creación arruinada, pero eso no es lo que me hace recordar esa noche perfectamente, si no que fue precisamente ese día cuando al fin alguien importante para mi no la rechazó, Alfred había venido a mi caminando torpemente, ya que aun no sabía caminar bien del todo y se subió con dificultad a su silla. Le serví leche tibia y el scone menos quemado.

Vi sus pequeños labios curvearse en una sonrisa al probarlos y comió. Ah…mi vida con él era un sueño realmente lindo, en el cual me había sumergido sin prever las consecuencias que me traería. Salí con él la mañana siguiente a las tiendas de ropa infantil, era sociable y saludaba a todos con su mano libre agitándola de arriba a abajo y sonrisa, yo llevándole de su mano para darle apoyo, que solo duró una semana, después el caminaba e incluso corría ágilmente y solo me la tomaba por placer.

Ay de mí, baje de mi mundo rosa cuando recordé que debía ir con la realeza. Fue una semana después cuando el mensajero de la corte me mandó a llamar y me pidió que llevara conmigo al menor, a mi pequeño. Tragué saliva y no me quedaba mas que acceder a su petición; vestí a Alfred de la forma más formal y yo también, deje mis botas y de mas para portar un traje digno de época.

Lo bueno fue que Alfred no me hizo tantas preguntas, pero me miró nerviosamente al vernos en la entrada del parlamento, me aferré a su mano y entramos. Nos guiaron rápidamente al primer ministro, estuve frente a él y Alfred trató de sonreírle como a todos por el muelle que ahora, estaba horas lejos de nosotros desde que en la mañana habíamos llegado a Londres.

Aquel señor vestía impecable y su rostro era serio, nuestra platica fue fluida y sumamente normal y extensa, solo contaré los diálogos que a mi parecer fueron mas importantes

-¿Qué harás con él? –me miró sin expresión alguna en su rostro pasando a ver a Alfred, el cuál estaba distraído y sonriente mirando los detalles de los cuadros y cosas a su alrededor, ignorando nuestra conversación, lo cual era mucho mejor para mí.

-Ya tengo todo planeado –mentí. No sabía que haría de ahí en adelante, como le explicaría lo que era y lo que hacía, en esa época asaltaba barcos de otros países, saqueaba y torturaba y aunque eso me era permitido, no sabía cómo explicárselo. Mantuve mi rostro firme al decir eso tratando de afirmar la mentira y después de ciertos papeles que me entregaron me volví a casa tarde. Miré a mi compañero y se tallaba un ojo, había recorrido casi todo el lugar incluido el Big Ben. Llegamos a mi casa en Londres y rápidamente cayó dormido en mi cama, mas tarde lo acompañaría yo, después de terminar con mi trabajo; los golpes en mi puerta me hicieron cambiar de planes…

No sé cómo había terminado Francis, mi eterno enemigo, en mi puerta y mucho menos sabía como habíamos llegado a un pub y ya me encontraba entonces por mi séptimo vaso de alcohol.

-Escuche que cuidas a un lindo niño ahora, Angleterre- soltó de la nada antes de llevarse el vaso de whisky a sus labios.

-Así es, pero no es algo que te incumba a ti, France –solté rápidamente, por alguna extraña razón no me gustaba que él pronunciara algo sobre Alfred, solo era un presentimiento que tenía.

-Ah, ¡que dura forma de tratarme! –dijo con un drama sumamente fingido que duró solo unos segundos, su expresión cambio a algo serio y también con algo de burla- ¿Estás listo mon ami?

-No sé de qué me hablas…-mentí de nuevo ese día, si sabía a qué se refería pero trate de negarlo y él lo sabía, es por ello que continuó su tortura.

- Me pregunto si el pequeño notará que no envejeces con él –se llevó un dedo a sus labios y miro al techo como si en verdad le intrigara eso- cuando le digas los trabajos que has hecho, o cuando se entere de tu pasado ruin! –ya lo decía con emoción al ver mi cara pálida y con un deje de tristeza mezclada con frustración , apreté mi vaso y me levanté de golpe tomándole del cuello de sus ropas- ¿Por qué no me dices tú, ah? Necesito a alguien que sepa de esto –le grité insensiblemente, estaba enojado y sentía la sangre arder, iba a continuar con mis palabras envenenadas pero su interrupción me calló- Es por eso que te advierto Angleterre, la pérdida de mi Jeanne cruzó mi corazón,¿ podrás soportar eso? ¿Podrás perder a tu pequeño? Te quedarás solo de nuevo Arthur –me quede callado, sus palabras resonaban en mi mente una y otra vez, al no notar reacción en mi se zafó de mi agarre y me sonrió sarcásticamente- Mándale saludos a Alfred –su nombre, el nombre que le había dado yo con tanto cariño, lo dijo de una forma firme y ensancho su sonrisa- Algún día le hará compañía a mi Jeanne –dejó unas cuantas monedas en la barra y se retiro, dejándome a mi con la mirada perdida y estático a pies de la barra, mordí mi labio inferior con cierto dolor y con mi tono de piel aun mas pálida de lo normal, pedí otros dos vasos antes de irme a casa.

* * *

Aparicion del frances ;D no lo tomen como el malo de la historia,despues de todo ningun pais es completamente limpio y Francis tiene sus razones de decir eso,tampoco es que me caiga mal,de hecho es de mis favoritos,pero conforme avance esto descubriran ciertas cosas que creo que en otras historias no se habian planteado por completo.


	3. Lluvia de hojas

Lluvia de hojas

Me tomó mi tiempo poder atinarle a la cerradura de mi casa con la llave, tambaleaba mucho y la vista se me borraba, estaba enojado y entre bruscamente murmurando algunas cosas implicadas con Francis. Subí a mi cuarto y vi esa pequeña figura, que subía y bajaba las cobijas según su suave respiración. Pose mis ojos en su blanco y tranquilo rostro, se veía tan sereno…en cambio yo…yo estaba ebrio y mi enojo pasó al llegar esa escena, me tumbe sin cuidado en el sofá a un lado de mi cama y junte mis gruesas cejas formando una mortificada mirada, mis ojos verde esmeralda brillaban mas debido a mis lagrimas y callando mis lamentos y respiración alterada lleve mi brazo a la boca y comencé mi desgracia en silencio sin despegar la vista. En mi lamento venían imágenes imaginadas por mí de Alfred, que día a día crecía, vi su graduación de primaria, grado superior, su carrera, incluso imagine su boda…sus hijos, la idea no me gustaba mucho, pues para mí no había mujer digna de Alfred, pero al pasar esos sentimientos vino la peor de las imágenes que podía imaginar…había un ataúd que bajaba metros bajo tierra y una lápida con su nombre grabado en él, incluso me vi a mi mismo entre la gente del funeral y mi rostro, mi rostro seguía siendo el mismo, sin una arruga mas sin ninguna marca menos.

Me levante aun en sollozos y me recosté a su lado, escondiendo mi rostro por su espalda, yo me había colocado en posición fetal y lo moví egoístamente sin importarme despertarlo para abrazarle como si no hubiese un mañana. Pude sentir como abrió los ojos y me miro de reojo, se movió incomodo y quedo frente mío. Trate de dejar de llorar y parecer fuerte frente a él pero solo me abrazo y dijo mi nombre acompañado de unas palabras que nunca creí escuchar…

-I love you Adthur –y me besó el rostro, volviéndose a dormir.

No le respondí, tan solo seque mis ojos y le abrace aún más. Esa noche, un 25 de Agosto, no dormí y aunque el alcohol momentos antes me hubiera adormecido las palabras de Alfred fueron más fuertes para mí.

Para despejar mi mente salí de Londres, empaque nuestras cosas y le dije a Alfred que iríamos a un picnic a un lindo lugar, Hyde Park no lo impresionaba mucho.

Pasamos por varias ciudades hasta que por fin llegamos a Trowbridge, mas específicamente a Wiltshire; bajé nuestras cosas con la comida y cuando miré a mi pequeño este se encontraba mirando el camino, verle así me hizo experimentar una calidez en mi amargo y antes solitario corazón. Su boca estaba entreabierta y respiraba con agitación, sus manitas permanecían a su costado tratando de cerrarse y capté su mirada, miraba el paisaje como si fuese una aparición divina frente a él. No le quise interrumpir y mire el paisaje café frente a nosotros, había cercas algo viejas y blancas alrededor de la pista que solo era de piedras y tierra; había un poco de neblina y el ambiente estaba un poco húmedo, pero agradable.

Una brisa fría nos golpeo la cara con suavidad y nos hizo un espectáculo con las hojas de los arboles, teníamos lluvia naranja y amarilla, junto a la gama de colores que el lugar traía consigo, unas partes del suelo estaban verdes, lo noté al bajar mi mirada siguiendo una hoja que cayó a mis pies. Me agache a levantarla y la guarde en el bolsillo de mi abrigo café y me vi interrumpido por Alfred, que corrió hacia a mí y su sonrisa era diferente, no por eso debía dejar de expresar felicidad, era admiración por lo que había visto, tenía ojos con brillo, soñadores.

Lo cargué y besé, también sentí esos sentimientos que experimento y le abrace de nuevo, me sentía bendecido por él. Le di una pequeña canasta y yo tomé la mas grande y salté la barda, como era muy pesada le di prioridad para acomodarla en el suelo, ignoraba que Alfred aun era bajo para saltar la barda; me giré para ayudarle pero había encontrado la cerca rota y el ojiazul pasando sobre los restos campantemente.

-¡Adthur! ¡Quiero jugar! –infló una de sus pequeñas mejillas en un puchero cargando con facilidad la pequeña canasta -¡Vamos a jugar!

Parpadee un par de veces mirando la cerca asombrado, acaso…¿ese pequeño ser poseía gran fuerza? Tonto, idiota, eso me describe perfectamente, tenía tantas pistas para adivinar lo que vendría, si tan solo lo hubiese notado. ¡Argh! Aún me culpo por ello.

Negué con mi cabeza varias veces volviendo en mi y asentí.

-Claro que jugaremos, pero no te impacientes Al, debo terminar de poner las cosas –le sonreí a medias y me incliné de nuevo para terminar de sacar la comida, una vez terminada me sacudí las manos y suspire- Listo Al, vamos a ju…-no complete la oración, mire a mi alrededor y note que estaba…solo.

-¡Alfred! ¡Alfred! –gritaba sin parar, miraba a todos lados nerviosamente y rogándole a la nada poder encontrarlo. No había señal de él, sentía mi pecho oprimido y en mi cara se grabó una expresión de terror. Dejé de correr y camine con dificultad, sentía que toda fuerza en mi me abandonaba- A..Al..¡Alfred! –grité por última vez y se me quebró la voz, caí de rodillas sobre las hojas y me tape la cara comenzando a temblar.

Iba a continuar mi trayecto cuando escuche hojas secas ser pisadas rápidamente y antes que pudiera desbloquear mi vista, sentí sus pequeños brazos rodearme y su risa llenar el lugar.

-Jajaja gané Adthur, ¡no me encontraste! –me quito las manos de la cara y me miro sonriente, a los pocos segundos deje de temblar y mi mirada asustada y preocupada se transformo a una totalmente furiosa. Le tome de las muñecas y le comencé a gritar lleno de preocupación.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¡Hiciste que me preocupara! You, idiot! –y así fue la primera vez que regañe a Alfred, en esos momentos me bloqueaba y dejaba mis sentimientos salir- A-Adthur –interrumpió mis regaños- me…duele…-no me miraba a la cara, se centraba en sus manitas que torcían los dedos un poco hacía atrás, al terminar de decirme eso y quedarme sin palabras comenzó a llorar, fue un llanto nuevo; le deje libre sus muñecas y note como las había dejado enrojecidas.

Se tomo una y comenzó a sobarse aún sin dejar de llorar, esos ojos azules se perdían entre sus lagrimas y en su piel blanca predomino el color rojo en sus mejillas.

-Alfred…lo siento, ¡lo siento! –sentí ahora algo diferente en mi pecho, y era terrible, se llamaba culpa. Me levante y trate de acercarme despacio a él y verle sus manos; pero abrió los ojos asustado, como si yo fuese su peor pesadilla, temblaba como yo hace minutos atrás y retrocedía conforme yo avanzaba- My kid… -me acerque una vez más, arrepentido le ofrecí mi mano y estiré la otra a su hombro, la cual fue golpeada fuertemente, mi dulce angelito me miraba enojado y respirando con dificultad tratando de reponerse del llanto.

-N-no! No te acerques –noté como aún temblaba ligeramente, reaccionaba así porque estaba asustado, puedo afirmarlo porque así era yo. Recordé parte de mi infancia solo y maltratado y así era la forma en que los alejaba cuando tenía miedo de todos ellos. Suspiré pesadamente y me le lancé en un abrazo, en un inicio comenzó a moverse para poder zafarse más no le deje.

-Im so sorry! Sorry Alfred! Forgive me!–yo, una gran nación, me disculpaba de rodillas ante un pequeño niño mortal de no mas de 7 años. Escuche como reanudaba su llanto y me correspondía el abrazo- No quiero jugar mas, no es divertido –inhalaba aire por la nariz limpiándose ésta con su mano- Vamos Al, jugaremos después, sé que te gusta pero hey…-le tomé una de sus manos y con la otra le limpie una lagrima de su mejilla- traje pastel de Basingstoke, de tus favoritos.

Se repuso en un instante y asintió con la cabeza, pasó un brazo por sus ojos y caminó hacia la canasta de comida y yo le miraba por detrás. Ah, en un futuro desearía que sus llantos se calmasen con comida, si creía que esa vez fue dura, es porque era realmente ingenuo a mi futuro.

Pasamos viajando mucho tiempo de vez en cuando éramos interrumpidos por mi trabajo, que incluso llegaba a durar días enteros dejando algo descuidado a Alfred y fue hasta que hizo una pregunta, que me di cuenta que ya era la hora de la despedida. Había entrado a mi despacho con unas imagenes en sus manos y sonriente me pregunto.

-Arthur –ya podía pronunciar mi nombre, pero aun deformaba mi inglés- ¿Por qué no has cambiado nada aquí? –y una vez preguntado extendió las imágenes en mi escritorio, eran pequeños retratos pintados a mano, por esos tiempos no existía la cámara y era en tiempo medieval.

-E-ese es mi hermano Al, es imposible que yo viviera en ese entonces –mentira, una pequeña mentirita blanca no dañaría nada.

Me encerré en mi despacho y con madera que había tomado de algunos árboles de castaña dulce en Wiltshire. Metí mis pinceles y objetos para trabajar, lo hacía durante la noche para no descuidar a Alfred durante el día, así que no dormía muchas horas, otras veces tenía que posponerlo para trabajar en asuntos de mi país, hasta que un 23 de Marzo termine aquello, llegue con Alfred, él cual se me lanzo en un abrazo y escondió su cara entre mis muslos.

-¡No me dejes Arthur! –apretó su agarre en mis pantalones de casimir.

Reí un poco al verle y le acaricie el cabello con mi mano libre, en la otra que estaba vendada debido a mi torpeza con las herramientas de carpintería, cargaba con cuidado una cajita.

-Claro que no te dejaré Alfred, no seas tonto, solo estuve trabajando –le hable con suavidad y me bajé a su altura dándole la cajita- Toma, es tu regalo –se lo entregue con mi mejor sonrisa, también estaba satisfecho con mi esfuerzo.

Al inicio me miro con curiosidad y la tomo, corrió hacia un banquito y se sentó frente a una pequeña mesa que era especial solo para él ya que no alcanzaba la mesa principal.

-¡Waaah! ¡Arthur! ¡Tengo más juguetes! –había abierto la caja y en sus manos levanto un soldadito que tallé en madera, le di un ejército entero, cada uno con detalles diferentes al ser pintados a mano- Sí, y son todos tuyos, ¡únicos en todo Inglaterra y en el mundo!.

Esa tarde compartimos gran felicidad hasta el anochecer, jugamos todo el día con ellos y le enseñe como formar un batallón .Terminamos dormidos en el sofá, o al menos yo parecía dormido, solo cerré mis ojos para grabar todos los momentos que hasta entonces había vivido con él. Fueron unos cuantos años, ahora Alfred aparentaba unos 7 años de edad y supe que era la hora de la despedida; tenía otra vez esa opresión en mi pecho y mi respiración comenzó a agitarse de tan solo pensarlo, sabiendo que era inevitable, debía dejar que el niño tuviese una vida como cualquier ser humano y no con una inmortal nación como yo, Arthur Kirkland, no, yo representaba a Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, mi nombre humano se quedaba corto ante lo que era y aunque duela, Alfred también.

Me levante del sofá con cuidado y fui a un cuarto al que le había prohibido a Alfred entrar, yo podía tener muchas fachadas y la de hechicero era una de ellas, lo que haría esa noche no tendría vuelta atrás y estaba por amanecer. Antes contemple un poco a mi pequeño, tan inocente, lindo y amable…y volví a fijar mi objetivo en mente, borrarle la memoria.


End file.
